


Comforting voices

by ImpishTricksters



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Fluff, Other, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTricksters/pseuds/ImpishTricksters
Summary: Golbez can't sleep. Scarmiglione attempts to help.





	Comforting voices

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write close to canon. Dont crucify me. I just want them all to be friends. They deserve happiness. Also no beta.

It was a horrible night. Thunder and lightning and a voice that fed him horrible thoughts. Golbez rolled onto his back. Sleeping like this was hard, no, impossible. One last time he tried to squeeze his eyes shut, only for horrible images to shoot through his brain. Enough, someone was bound to be up, he wasn't sure whether the fiends actually slept or not but at the very least Rubicante wouldn't mind Golbez waking him.   
So he slipped out of his bed and snuck out of his moonlit room. A long hallway, then a pitch black staircase lit by candles ever burning. Up or down, did it matter? Golbez turned and twisted before deciding that up was probably an okay choice. He wandered, near immediately regretting his choice, because the tower of zot was gigantic and often it took him ages to reach the next room. It was nights like these where he felt particularly alone. Noone seemed to be around for miles, only the distant sound of a hammer hitting anything metal and the light hiss of wind as it made it's way through all the nooks and crannys.   
Lost in thought he nearly missed the simple looking wooden door.   
Maybe visiting Scarmiglione wasn't such a bad idea? Golbez knocked, then carefully pushed the door open. A step forward and he was surrounded by a rich forest. As he closed the door behind him more smells flodded his senses. Moss, flowers, wet earth. He hadn't smelled such things in a long time.   
In between the large trees stood a small, wooden hut. Smoke was rising from the chimney. Golbez made his way forward, again knocking on the door, except that this time it was opened for him.   
"It's 3 am. What are you doing still awake?"   
Not quite the greeting he was expecting.   
"I couldn't sleep..."   
Scarmiglione seemed to ponder for a second, then he nodded. "Very well, come in and I'll see what I can do."  
The inside was bigger than it initially seemed. Potions and spellbooks, that were bursting with notes filled the shelves. A large cauldron, underneath a contained fire, stood by a table on which another spellbook, this time open, and several plants of all shapes and colors laid.   
Golbez stepped towards it, only for the earth fiend to gesture to the side. Several pillows and blankets piled up, waiting for him to sit on.   
"Do you want to talk about why you couldn't sleep?"  
He pulled out a few pillows, slightly shaking his head.   
"Very well. How about we distract you then?" Scarmiglione gestured with a large motion. "As you can see I was busy brewing a potion. Do you wish to hear me talk about it? Maybe I can teach you how to make one? Or maybe you just want to talk about anything between heaven and hell? Or maybe..." Scarmiglione sat down besides him. "You don't want to talk at all."   
Golbez pulled his knees to his chest and thought for a moment. Maybe silence was best for now. He turned his head to the fiend but he already seemed to have understood. Scarmiglione shoved a few logs underneath the cauldron causing the fire to lap over the sides and the potion to start bubbling. The room was filled with a warm, soothing light, a pleasant smell was spreading and for the first time in a few months there was silence in his head. He leaned back letting the fire warm him up. Beside him scarmiglione shifted quietly. And so Golbez dozed off to the softly crackling fire. 

When he awoke he found both, a blanket placed carefully over him and a steaming mug of tea next to him. He yawned and stretched, causing Scarmiglione to turn around from what he was doing.   
"Did you sleep well? I wasn't sure what kind of tea you like so..."  
"Yeah! Where did you get these pillows from?"  
One could almost hear the grin in Scarmigliones voice. "I stole them off of Barbariccia. She doesn't need them anyway and since she doesn't like me she won't come in here either!"  
He chuckled lightly and grabbed the tea. After softly blowing into it, then sticking his tounge in to see if it was cold enough, he drank some of it. It tasted lovely, like spicy fruits, not too much and not too little.   
"Why is that?"  
"... Why is what?"  
"That Barbariccia doesn't like you."  
The earth fiend hesitated.   
"I'll be honest. I don't know. I don't think any of them like me. At some point, long before you were here, things were fine. For some reason they started disliking me." He paused for a second. "Maybe they always disliked me. But I've gotten used to it now."   
Golbez shifted. "Don't worry, I like you!" Right after saying that he felt a bit stupid.   
Scarmiglione chuckled. "Well, I'm glad about that at least!" He reached up and pulled out a jar of dried mushrooms. "How are you feeling?"   
Golbez placed the empty mug on his side. "A lot better!" He looked down, fiddling with the blanket. "It's... Nice to not have a voice talk in my head for a change." It really did feel like he had forgotten what silence was like.   
The fiend turned to him. "I'm glad you're better." His voice, despite how rough, loud and broken it was, soft and caring. "I know I can't help much. None of us can. But at least we can make things just a bit better." And how glad Golbez was for that. His family, all of them, cared for him. And as long as they could they wouldn't leave him. 

"Now Golbez, do you wish to lay down again? It's still early and you're surely still tired." With that it hit him like a wave. He cuddled into the blanket, smiling at the fiend, before yawning. 

"And Golbez." 

"Yes?"

"I promise, everything will be fine one day."


End file.
